Recuerdos Paralelos
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Doce años después de la Cuarta Guerra, Neji y sus sobrinos tenían una vida tranquila y normal. Naruto ya era Hokage, Boruto iniciaba en la Academia y Hinata... Ella no podía dejar de tener esa pesadilla a la que tomaba por un sueño. Sí, un sueño. Hasta que Himawari empezó con esos sueños... [Regalo para amiga secreta: JAZY015] [Foro: Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas]


_._

 _Este fic es un **Regalo** para mi amiga secreta •_ _ **Jazy015** •_

* * *

 _Actividad dentro del foro: **La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a  Kishimoto Masashi-san.  
La historia es compartida: Idea base de mi_ _Amiga Secreta y la redacción es mía._

 _Notas de autora al final del escrito._

 ** _¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!  
_**

* * *

 _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_

 _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_

 _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_

 _· • ○ O ○ • ·_

 _ **RECUERDOS PARALELOS  
**_ _Porque en otra vida, los seres queridos siguen a nuestro lado._

 _· • ○ O ○ • ·_

 _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_

 _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_

 _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_ _· • ○ O ○ • ·_

* * *

.

Hinata abrió los brazos luego de colocarse delante de Naruto para evitar que una de las estacas del Diez Colas lo impactara. Quizá lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, pero Naruto no era cualquiera. Él era al hombre que amaba y si tenía que dar su vida con tal de que él pudiera sonreír mañana... ¡Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo una y mil veces si era necesario! _« ¿Qué? »_ Pero jamás... _jamás_ , creyó que alguien fuera capaz de dar su vida por ella.

El sonido seco del cuerpo impactando el suelo dejó su mente en blanco. Corrió junto a Naruto para ayudarlo... Sangraba demasiado... Los gritos de Naruto pidiendo un médico hacían eco en su cabeza, pero sólo podía ver el rostro pálido y adolorido de su hermano.

— _Naruto... Hinata-sama, moriría por ti..._

Su voz sonaba apagada, el brillo de sus ojos empezaba a perderse y el líquido carmesí que rodaba por la comisura de sus labios retorcía mi estómago y cada latido de mi corazón era un calvario. ¡Una atroz agonía!

— _Tú vida ya no es... sólo tuya..._ —El nudo en mi garganta crecía considerablemente y me impedía respirar al ver a mi primo expresar cada palabra con dolor pero, al mismo tiempo, con una paz que hacía derramar mis lágrimas con suma rapidez— _... y parece que la mía... tampoco... lo era._

— Pero, ¿por qué a mí? Eres uno de los Hyuga... —la voz de Naruto apenas era audible. El dolor, el temor... Podía percibirlos al igual que la tranquilidad en los ojos de mi primo— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? Sacrificar tu vida por mí...

— _Porque... Porque dijiste que soy un genio..._

Aquellas palabras las expresó con una suave sonrisa. El Sello Maldito poco a poco se difuminó de su frente, al igual que su mirada... _Nii-san... ¿Nii-san?..._ Un sonido me distrajo: un ave víctima de una estaca cayó a unos poco metros de donde estabamos.

— ¡No dijiste que no permitirías que matáramos a nadie! —la voz del hombre sobre el Diez Colas desvió mi mente del dolor momentáneo— ¡NARUTO!

El cuerpo de Neji resbaló de sus brazos... _Nii-san..._ Era sólo un cuerpo... vacío. _¿Nii-san?..._

* * *

.

— _ **¡NII-SAN!**_

Desperté en la cama. El sudor frío recorría mi frente en abundancia, tenía la respiración agitada y el nudo en la garganta me impedía pronunciar palabra alguna.

— _¿Cariño?_

Volteé al escuchar su voz suave. Colocó su brazo tras mi espalda y me acercó a su pecho para abrazarme y calmarme como las noches anteriores desde hace ya varios años. Su pecho cálido, su respiración pausada, sus caricias en mi cabello y una melodía dulce me relajaban lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño una vez más, esperando que el resto de la noche pasara en quietud.

— _Tranquila, Hinata..._

.

Al inicio creí que eran atroces pesadillas a causa de la Cuarta Guerra, aunque eso no me terminaba de convencer del todo... — _Mamá_ —... porque, era imposible haber terminado sin una sola baja en la aldea. No me malentiendan... — ¿Mamá? —... no es que quisiera que hubiera muerto alguien en la Guerra, ni nada parecido. Me siento dichosa de que mis amigos y seres queridos aún estén presentes después de lo sucedido. Es sólo que...

— _**¡MAMÁ!**_

— ¿Sí, Boruto?

— El timbre está sonando.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura a su hijo, secó las manos en el mandil antes de atender la puerta; Boruto se levantó del comedor sin terminar su tarea aún.

— Hinata-sa... —Sus brazos lo rodearon con rapidez y Neji sonrió sutilmente mientras correspondía el gesto. — ¿De nuevo esa pesadilla? —ella no respondió y se apartó antes de que las lágrimas emergieran delante de su bebé.

— ¡¿Tío Neji?! —Boruto dibujó una cara de espanto mientras cruzaba sus brazos y arrugaba la frente. Ambos adultos miraron al pequeño; Neji miró a su prima con un leve tinte de decepción.

— No le dijiste, ¿cierto? —Hinata sonrió incómoda.

— ¡Mamá, ¿qué hace el tío Neji aquí?! —preguntó mientras tiraba de su falda— ¡¿Dónde está la Tía Hanabi?! —Hinata se agachó, colocó un mechón de su cabello azul marino tras la oreja antes de mirar a su hijo con dulzura.

— Tía Hanabi no puede venir porque tiene un asunto pendiente con el abuelito Hiashi. —Boruto infló sus cachetes— Pero Tío Neji quería pasar un momento con ustedes dos. —acotó rápido al ver que su retoño no se terminaba de convencer con la idea de no poder jugar con la tía favorita, divertida, alegre y bromista cuando se trataba de un día libre en el trabajo de Naruto.

El ruido de pasos en la escalera anunciaba la presencia de una cuarta persona en la estancia. — ¡TÍO NEJIII! —exclamó la menor de los Uzumaki mientras corría a abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

— _Lo vimos la semana pasada._ —murmuró entre dientes sin que su hermana se despegara de él— ¡Ya es suficiente, no! —Se acercó a su alegre hermanita y la alejó de las garras frías y aburridas del Tío Neji; quien emitió una risilla suave por el gesto del pequeño.

— _Igual que Naruto._ —susurró a su prima a un lado, volvió a sonreír incómoda por la verdad.

Luego de unas veinte veces de explicar la situación de Hanabi a su testarudo hijo, Hinata por fin logró hacerlo entrar en razón. Ella sabía que Neji no era tan comunicativo con él como lo era con su hija, pues su estilo sobrio no cuadraba del todo con la personalidad explosiva de su primer retoño. Terminó el almuerzo, se dio una ducha refrescante, se puso su traje de misiones, maquillaje suave, ató su cabello en una coleta alta y para cuando terminó de guardar el equipaje en su mochila ninja el timbre volvió a sonar.

— ¡Oh~ Neji! —exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa enorme y un abrazo no muy bien recibido por el Genio Hyuga. — ¿Dónde está mi bella princesa?

— Mi mamá es la reina y Hima es la princesa... _viejo_. —murmuró lo último con desgano. Naruto revolvió sus cabellos sólo para molestarlo más de lo que parecía estarlo; luego le dio un dulce beso en la frente a Himawari. Cuando regresó a la entrada para esperar a su esposa en la escalera Hinata sonrojó con una sonrisa al ver a sus tesoros agarrados de las piernas de su padre después de no verlo durante el día desde hace una semana.

Bajó, tomó el brazo de su esposo, Neji alejó a Hima y Boruto también se separó sólo para que Hima no volviera a abrazar a su aburrido tío o se le pasaría la aburridez a ella también. Permanecieron en la entrada conversando con Neji sobre la celebración de aniversario mientras los niños caminaban a la sala por orden pupilar de su tío.

— Mamá se ve muy bonita, ¿no lo crees, onii-chan? —Boruto asintió sin ánimo lo que entristeció un poco a Himawari. — ¿Por qué no te agrada Tío Neji? ¡Él es genial!

— Es más divertida una papa. —refutó con la frente arrugada mientras jugaba en el sofá con su nuevo video-juego. Himawari tomó asiento a su lado —un panda de peluche con la cabeza cocida la acompañaba—, con notable disgusto haciendo que perdiera la partida. — ¡Hima!

— _"Tío Neji está muerto."_ —expresó con un tono tenebroso y algo triste lo que dejó a Boruto en blanco y con los pelos de punta al recordar meses atrás la actitud de su hermana en la coronación de su padre como Hokage— Eso... eso es lo que dice mamá a veces.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No lo sé. —respondió con ese dulce tono infantil mientras desviaba la mirada hacia una maceta en la ventana— Una vez mamá se quedó dormida en el sillón, antes de que papa fuera Hokage, y habló dormida.

— El viejo también lo hace. —respondió como burla, pero su hermana no se rió.

— Papá habla sobre ramen, mamá y tareas del Hokage. —respondió como si fuera una lección— Mamá estaba asustada esa vez. Decía el nombre del tío Neji mientras lloraba. —expresó cabizbaja, como si ese recuerdo estuviera presente en su mente todo el tiempo.

La puerta se cerró y ambos voltearon hacia el marco. La mirada serena, analítica y fija de su tío en ambos era como un cubo de hielo para el pequeño, pero Himawari no se veía nada incómoda, incluso sonreía. Boruto suspiró pesado antes de iniciar una partida nueva. — ¡Hey! — Exclamó molesto cuando el juego desapareció de sus manos; ahora en posesión de su queridísimo tío aguafiestas.

— No has terminado las tareas de la Academia. —manifestó con el mismo aire que su madre. Boruto volvió a inflar los cachetes y se levantó del sillón molesto, pero obediente.

Mientras él estaba sentado en el comedor, terminando un ensayo de la historia de la Aldea, su hermana y el aguafiestas preparaban galletas. _«Espera, ¿qué?»_ Miró una vez más a la cocina y se topó con su tío, usando el mismo delantal que su madre utilizaba para cocinar; el mismo que su padre se ponía sólo para imitar a Hinata y verla enfadada. _«¡Ja! El viejo no sabe cómo es mamá cuando realmente se enoja.»_ Pensó mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina.

Ya para el atardecer, la campanilla avisaba que las galletas estaban listas, Hima ingresó del jardín con su tío; fue a mostrarle lo mucho que habían crecido los girasoles que le regaló la última vez que los fue a visitar. Boruto cerró el cuaderno con ánimo mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa con dramatismo. El aroma dulce lo levantó de golpe y vio a su hermana en el puesto frente suyo y a su tío a su derecha; un plato con galletas recién horneadas estaba delante.

— ¡Es tu premio por el esfuerzo, _onii-chan_! —dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia; igual a la de él o la de su padre. Su tío también... ¡¿También sonreía?!

— Tío —inició algo dudoso, pero la incógnita de lo que le dijo su hermana aún permanecía en su cabeza. Haber escuchado del adulto en cuestión las palabras "¿De nuevo esa pesadilla?" tampoco mermaban la curiosidad sobre el asunto y su tarea también tocaba un punto importante que, quizá, a su edad no era adecuado, pero la curiosidad lo obligaba— ¿Tío, mi mamá está enferma? —En lugar de demostrar asombro, Neji entrecerró los ojos por un segundo.

— Te refieres a las pesadillas. —afirmó con un tono calmado.

— _¡"LAS"!_ —Tanto él como su hermana se fijaron en la aclaración.

— No, Boruto, tu mamá no está enferma. Son secuelas de la Cuarta Guerra. —ambos niños se miraron el uno al otro. Boruto sabía que su hermana seguro pensaba lo mismo: La guerra fue tan impactante que su madre, una mujer genial y muy fuerte, tenía pesadilla por ello... Quien sabe desde hace cuanto. — Esos recuerdos no se olvidan, sólo aprendes a vivir con ellos y, poco a poco los dejas de lado al ver lo que tienes delante. No quiero decir que su madre viva en el pasado, simplemente le afectó cuando quedé muy mal herido.

— ¿Herido, tío? —reaccionó Hima con miedo y tristeza en su voz. Neji asintió mientras le pasaba una galleta, Boruto iba por la tercera.

— Su padre estaba muy cansado y necesitaba tiempo para reunir chakra, el enemigo vio una oportunidad para atacar y su madre corrió a protegerlo, y yo la protegí a ella.

En ese momento, algo dentro de Boruto creció y creció en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de su tío, que en ese momento no le pareció ni una molestia ni mucho menos un aguafiestas.

— ¿Papi y mami ya estaban juntos en ese entonces? —preguntó Himawari con ese aire dulce e infantil que una niña de cinco puede tener. Neji emitió una risa suave y corta.

— Digamos que en ese entonces tu padre no se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Cuenpa do clé, ío? —expresó Boruto con la boca llena.

— De los sentimientos de tu madre.

— ¿Entonces, papi no quería a mami? —indagó Hima levemente asombrada y triste.

— Sí la quería, pero no se daba cuenta. —expresó con una voz llena de recuerdos.

El resto del día pasaron conversando sobre las misiones que realizó y lo mucho que tuvo que entrenar para ello. El orgullo crecía y crecía al escuchar lo emocionante que era ser un ninja. Quizá eso era lo que Himawari veía en el tío Neji; al fin de cuentas ellos conversaban con mucha frecuencia.

— ¡Y el año que viene iré a la Academia también! —expresó emocionada mientras el pobre panda terminaba aplastado bajo sus puños de éxtasis.

— ¿Cómo van con el entrenamiento? —preguntó una vez tocado el tema— Hanabi-sama me dijo, hace un par de días, que ambos han mejorado mucho. —Los pequeñines asintieron con una sonrisa; el plato de galletas estaba vacío. — Mañana practicaremos un poco, por el momento vayan por sus abrigos. Iremos a cenar fuera.

— ¡VIVA!

El Puño Suave, era enseñado generación tras generación a los miembros del Clan Hyuga. Los niños, en un inicio iban a ser educados bajo la tutela de abuelo Hiashi cuando Boruto dio señales de saber manejar la técnica del Juken sin activar el Byakugan, y cuya emoción creció al descubrir que Himawari los activó por primera vez a inicios de año. Pero Hanabi y Neji pidieron el tutelaje para evitar que el anciano se dañara la espalda o, peor, creara una rivalidad similar a la que Neji y Hinata tuvieron en la infancia. Ninguno de los tíos Hyuga quería que Himawari enviara al hospital a Boruto; suficiente con haber dejado inconsciente a Naruto para su coronación.

Quizá, ver a Neji de la mano de dos pequeños era un evento que anunciaba nevadas en pleno verano, pero si se trataba de sus sobrinos, poco le importaba que lo catalogaran como niñero o tío consentido.

Llegaron a una cafetería que había abierto hace pocos días. Los tres tomaron asiento cerca de la entrada y los pequeños pidieron unos dulces no muy grandes mientras él degustaba su café de la tarde.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —expresó Boruto y Himawari al unísono cuando escucharon la historia de cómo se dio cuenta el despistado de su padre que estaba enamorad de su linda mami. — ¡Yo también quiero ir a la luna, en serio! —gritó Boruto con sus brasitos al aire con determinación.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntan a sus padres? —indagó con curiosidad mientras Hima daba un bocado grande a su helado de fresa con carita de panda.

— El viejo dice que aún soy muy pequeño para escucharlo. ¡Tengo ocho, en serio!

— Mami siempre sonroja y me dice que mi papi se portó muy genial cuando le dijo que la quería. —concluyó Hima con una dulzura infantil. Neji liberó aire por la nariz con un tinte de antaño.

Camino de regreso a la casa Uzumaki, un par de conocidos asomaron entre el tumulto de personas deambulando y paseando con sus familias.

— ¡Neji!  
— Hola, Neji.

Boruto corrió donde Lee y ambos empezaron a intercambiar un saludo de manos muy infantil, pero complejo. Hima se ocultó detrás de Neji cuando Tenten se acercó a ella.

— Es por Lee. —acotó al ver a la castaña algo confundida— Parece que con la energía de Boruto es suficiente. —Tenten sonrió.

— Esto significa que Hinata y Naruto ya se fueron. —expresó señalando a los niños; Boruto y Lee seguían en el juego.

— Hace unas horas. —Neji vio que ambos tenía su ropa de misiones; Tenten se dio cuenta de la mirada. —Como estás ocupado no...

— No importa. —expresó sin queja o molestia lo que le causó una ligera sonrisa a la chica, pues se notaba que para él lo primero eran sus dos adorables sobrinos. Fue en ese momento que vio la oportunidad...

— La esposa de Lee mañana tiene que trabajar, así que si pudieras cuidar a Metal Lee... —sugirió con el mejor modo posible, pero el rostro de Neji dictaba un rotundo y enorme NO. Un tironcito de su vestimenta tradicional llamó la atención de ambos. Neji se agachó para escuchar a su dulce sobrina y terminó suspirando. Tenten sonrió con malicia dulce al notar lo consentido que tenía a los niños y cómo había cedido a la petición de la pequeña Himawari para jugar con uno de los amigos de Boruto.

Tenten sacó su celular y envió un mensaje antes de que se arrepintiera el Genio Hyuga a ser niñero de un tercero.

— Mañana dejará a Metal Lee a las 8 en tu casa. —expresó luego de una pronta respuesta. Neji la miró con los párpados a medio cerrar. — ¡Andando, Lee! —gritó y continuó caminando— Cuídate, Hima-chan. Gracias, Neji. ¡Chao Boruto!

Terminaron el saludo justo a tiempo para despedirse— ¡Chao tía Tenten! — y los tres retomaron el camino a casa; durante el cual Boruto no paró de hablar de su amigo y de todas las clases y lecciones que habían tenido, y de lo divertido que será tenerlo en casa para entrenar con alguien de su edad.

Ya en casa Boruto le pidió a Himawari que abogara por él para que lo dejara ver una película de fantasmas que iban a pasar fuera de su horario de descanso. Tras mucho usar su dulce encanto Uzumaki–Hyuga, la pequeña logró que el tío Neji lo dejara ver la película y a cambio él debía dejarla jugar con ella mañana cuando Metal Lee llegara.

.

Neji miró a sus revoltosos y duces sobrinos por fin dormidos en sus respectivos cuartos y él tomó lugar en el cuarto de huéspedes para un merecido descanso.

.

El desayuno estaba listo y servido, sólo faltaba Himawari a la mesa cuando el timbre sonó y Neji supo que iniciaba su martirio.

— Muchas gracias, Neji-san. —expresó atenta la esposa de Lee y su hijo se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo. Boruto lo invitó a desayunar y empezaron a platicar sobre la tarea de historia de la aldea y lo fabuloso que será llegar a ser un shinobi.

Ya en el patio, con vestimenta cómoda para la práctica, Neji y Himawari estaban en el centro del terreno. La dulce Hima imitaba los movimientos de su tío mientras mantenía el doujutsu activado; a Boruto le daba escalofríos verla así después del incidente con el panda y cómo dejó inconsciente a su padre. Por su parte, el pequeño Lee estaba fascinado por el estilo de lucha que, por más que quisiera aprender, no podría aplicar en combate pues carecía de lo más importante: Byakugan.

Luego de una hora con Hima —sonrojada por el esfuerzo— era el turno de Boruto, quien tenía un grado menos de enseñanza debido a no despertar el Byakugan aún (tanto Neji como Hanabi sabían que era talentoso para el Juken, y se lo enseñaban con cuidado para que pudiera aplicarlo hasta que adquiriera la habilidad familiar; de la cual tenían la esperanza a tope de que lo despertaría en la adolescencia).

Neji alabó el magnífico entrenamiento del pequeño Lee quien agradeció el alago con mucho respeto; después de todo, para Metal-kun, Neji era tan genial como su padre, o la tía Tenten.

.

El día llevaban un rumbo tranquilo, hasta que unos fuertes y rápidos _**¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!**_ llevaron a Neji a la puerta.

— Neji-san, buenas tardes. —expresó con el aliento desvanecido, se notaba que estaba cansada y con los ojos ligeramente húmedos.

— Buenas tardes, Mirai. —Con asombro notó que detrás de la adolescente habían cuatro compañeros más de Boruto: Shikadai parecía molesto y somnoliento, Inojin tenía los ojos pegados en una libreta donde dibujaba algo con un lápiz de grafito, la pequeña Sarada estaba inquieta y preocupada, y por último un niño de cabello blanco con una sonrisa que parecía de diversión falsa.

— ¡Mitsuki! —saludó efusiva la pequeña Hima al acercarse con su hermano; tanto el mayor Uzumaki como el tío Hyuga arrugaron la frente levemente mientras el niño de cabello blanco la saludaba levantando la mano.— ¡Sarada-san!

— Neji-san, yo quería pedirle un favor. —expresó con firmeza Mirai y Neji apartó la mirada del grupo de niños que empezaron a saludarse entre ellos.— Hoy me ofrecí como niñera para reunir dinero y conseguir un obsequio para mi madre. Estábamos en el parque... Me distraje solo unos minutos y Chouchou desapareció. —la adolescente de doce años, a pesar de notarse algo preocupada, mantenía la calma como un adulto y eso de dio agrado a Neji; sin duda tenía la serenidad de Kurenai.

Neji dio un paso hacia adelante para activar su doujutsu y darle la ubicación, después de todo su Byakugan era un medio de rastreo, pero antes de que lo activara Mirai lo detuvo.

— Muchas gracias, Neji-san, pero no es el favor que necesito. —Neji permaneció callado mientras los niños charlaban sobre una caricatura de ninjas enmascarados que derrotaban monstruos y las niñas parecían tratar el tema de su compañera desaparecida.— Le pido que vigile a los niños hasta que encuentre a Chouchou. Sé que son mi responsabilidad, pero no quiero llevarlos por toda la aldea en busca de la pequeña Chouchou. Le prometo que no demoraré más de una hora.

— ¡DÍA DE JUEGO! —gritó Boruto al escuchar a Mirai al igual que Lee. Shikadai sonrió ladino e Inojin con alegría.

— ¿Es verdad que Chouchou-san fue raptada por unos canívales? —preguntó con esa dulce inocencia la pequeña y preocupada Hima a su tío, quien al mirar a Boruto, este empezó a silbar mal mientras desviaba la mirada.

— No, Himawari. Ella debe estar en el mercado comprando dulces o papas.

— Lo mismo pensé, Neji-san. —dijo Mirai con énfasis. —Pero el mercado está lejos. ¿Puede vigilarlos por un momento? Después tomaré responsabilidad con Chouji-san y Karui-san por mi descuido.

Neji dio una fría mirada al grupo de escuela. No tenía ánimos para cuidar a tanto niño en un fin de semana Tío–Sobrinos, pero de nuevo esa dulce mirada de Himawari terminó por convencerlo.

— Una hora, Mirai, después los llevaré a su casa.

— Muchas gracias, Neji-san. —La niñera volteó hacia los pequeños.— Escúchenme, niños; tú también Mitsuki-kun. —Los pequeños silenciaron al oír el tono amable y de orden que les dio la adolescente— Neji-san cuidará de ustedes por un momento mientras busco a Choucho.

— Ella fue a comprar papas cuando encontró la moneda en el parque. —acotó Inojin mientras buscaba en su libreta— Aquí está. —Mostró un dibujo muy bien detallado de un rosal y un brillo que atrajo a la curiosa Akimichi.

— Gracias, Inojin. Pórtense bien con Neji-san, volveré dentro de poco. —Mirai volteó hacia Neji mientras Boruto tiraba de sus amigos y Sarada era conducida a la sala por Himawari— Miitsuki-kun no está bajo mi cuidado, él simplemente se unió a nosotros cuando Sarada le dijo que caminábamos hacia acá. —Neji asintió y se marchó con una velocidad impresionante.

Cuando cerró la puerta escuchó escándalo en el cuarto de Boruto; por el pasillo en las escaleras. Llegó a la sala y vio a Sarada y a Himawari; su linda sobrina parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

— No es necesario estar preocupadas por Chouchou-san. —dijo una voz a un lado de las niñas— Ella siempre acompaña a su padre al mercado, conoce el camino de regreso a casa.

— Es lo que le digo, pero ella confía más en la palabra del tonto de Boruto. —expresó molesta Sarada mirando a Mitsuki, él levantó la mirada hacia el marco de la puerta y las niñas imitaron el gesto. — Señor Hyuga. —dijo avergonzada Sarada por haberse expresado así del bobo de Boruto. Neji cerró los ojos por un segundo.

— ¡Boruto! —exclamó con voz ronca y el silencio en la alcoba aplacó de golpe. El pequeño rubio se asomó por el pasillo del segundo piso, seguido de los otros tres niños con algo de espanto.

— ¿S-Sí? —bajó lento por las escaleras y se topó con el rostro serio de su tío; el hombre miró de perfil a Himawari y se cruzó de brazos. Boruto suspiró aliviado de que no lo regañara por otra cosa y fue directo a la sala donde Sarada lo miraba disgustada.

— Es mentira, Himawari. Chouchou no fue raptada por caníbales. —dijo desganado por arruinar la broma tan pronto.

— Entonces... me mentiste, onii-chan. —expresó triste. De un segundo a otro su mirada se tornó muy seria y distante, se levantó y salió por la puerta rumbo al jardín. Boruto sentía el corazón destrozado y no tardó en demostrarlo con horror al ver salir a su hermanita sin si quiera mirarlo. Sarada tenía su mirada de te-lo-mereces y Mitsuki sonreía de una forma particular. Lee se acercó a Boruto para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo mientras Shikadai expresaba un "Eres un exagerado." Inojin parecía plasmar el sufrimiento de Boruto en otra hoja de su libreta.

Neji miró al grupo de niños por un momento antes de salir tras su sobrina.

— Himawari. —llamó a la niña, sentada al borde de la casa en la esquina más lejana; cerca de los girasoles. —No deberías hacer la broma personal. —expresó con un tinte de cariño mientras tomaba asiento a su lado para observar las flores.

— Es que... me acordé de mami. —dijo algo triste y Neji examinó la actitud de ella en su perfil. — Mami me mintió, papi igual... no esperaba que onii-chan lo hiciera.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Himawari? —la pequeña miró a Neji por un segundo antes de bajar su mirada y empezar a jugar con el borde de su falda.

— Papi dijo que su nuevo trabajo no lo iba a tener lejos de casa, pero ya casi no lo veo; y cuando le pregunto a mami por los sueño feos que tiene me mira con tristeza y me responde que está bien. Creí que onii-chan no me mentiría.

Neji no sabía que a su edad, Himawari se daba cuenta de esos detalles, y también se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes para evitarle las malas noches. Respiró con normalidad con la leve brisa que movió sus cabellos.

— Es cierto que las personas mienten, Himawari, pero no deberías verlo de esa manera.

— Pero las mentiras son malas.

— Es verdad, pero cuando seas adulta comprenderás que mentir es algo que un shinobi debe realizar. —la pequeña miró a su tío por un leve momento antes de regresar al jugueteo con su falda— Tu padre hace lo que puede para llegar a casa cada día, porque ser el Hokage es un honor y él sabe que su deber con el pueblo y la familia ocupan su corazón en la misma medida. Tu madre sabe eso.

— _Lo sé..._ —murmuró con un tinte melancólico y alegre, orgullosa por Naruto. — ¿Pero y mami? ¿Y onii-chan?

— Tu hermano está pasando por una etapa de rebeldía, como cualquiera a su edad. Sólo no te lo tomes tan personal; aunque no quiero decir que dejes de confiar en él. Un hermano es el mejor aliado.

— Como tú y mi mami. —Neji asintió y miró a unos pajaritos posarse en la cerca. Hima miró a su tío por un momento antes de preguntar. — ¿Por qué mami miente? —él la miró de perfil— Tio Neji, dijiste que mi papá está ocupado y hace lo que puede por nosotros y mi hermano por bromear, pero y mami.

— Ya lo dije, son secuelas de la guerra.

— Pero... pero y si alguien más también viera lo que mami en su sueños feos... —Neji levantó las cejas levemente.

— Acaso tú... ¿Desde cuando? —preguntó sereno, evitando alterla.

— Después de ver a mami llorar en el sofá. —hubo una larga pausa en la que se pudo escuchar dentro de la sala la voz de la enérgica niña Uchiha reclamando por su actitud pesimista.— Una noche soñé con un lugar lleno de rocas y un monstruo enorme hecho de madera que lanzaba estacas y bolas rojas a muchos ninjas con una bandana única en sus cabezas. —Neji no sabía cómo era posible que Himawari describiera la Cuarta Guerra de aquella forma, lo que lo aturdió un poco sin interrumpirla— Vi a papi muy cansado cerca del monstruo, vi a mami acercarse y cubrir a papi y luego llegabas tú, tío Neji y... y un pedazo de madera te... —la pequeña tragó ligero con sus ojitos algo húmedos.

— ¿Qué tan seguido tienes esos sueños?

— Pues... no sé. Una vez a la semana.

— ¿Por qué no se lo has contado a alguien?

— Papi llega agotado del trabajo y no quiero molestarlo, mami ya tienes esos sueños, no quiero que se preocupe por mí.

— ¿Y Boruto?

— La primera vez que soñé eso se lo dije, pero él no me creyó; dijo que dejara de ver películas de terror antes de dormir.

La brisa del verano era refrescante y caliente al mismo tiempo. Los girasoles observaban al astro ardiente en el cielo mientras las avecillas revoloteaban en busca de semillas del árbol en el jardín. Los vanos intentos de dar ánimo a Boruto por parte de sus compañeros llegaban hasta sus oídos, pero Neji seguía inquieto por ello. El tema debía tocarse con un experto, y quién mejor en el tema que un Yamanaka.

— ¿Debo disculparme con onii-chan? —preguntó de imprevisto, cortando sus pensamientos de golpe.

— Sólo regresa a la sala y disfruta de las visitas. —Himawari cambió su expresión de inmediato mientras se ponía de pie.

.

Las limitaciones para el escándalo se manejaban con prudencia, pero no porque Neji tuviera que decir algo al respecto, sino porque los niños sentía una terrible presión ante la imponente presencia de Neji. La única que no parecía incómoda era Himawari, quien al regresar a casa se acercó al deprimido de su hermano, colocó su manito sobre su hombro y sonrió con naturalidad.

— ¡PROMETO NO VOLVER A HACERLO, HIMAAA~! —expreso con lágrimas mientras la abrazaba de la cintura. Ninguno de sus compañeros se burló de ello, pues era afortunado de tener una hermana. Bueno, Mitsuki no estaba realmente afectado, pues tenía a un hermano mayor, pero igual se sintió algo conmovido por la escena.

.

La hora pasó rápido, tanto para los niños como para el niñero, quien no tardó en demostrar su presencia en el lugar.

— El almuerzo está liso. —dijo el tío Hyuga y los pequeños. Intrigados y curiosos al mismo tiempo, se levantaron con premura rumbo a la sala.

El lugar estaba listo para todos los niños con platos y cubiertos listos. Las porciones de arroz, pollo y verduras en cada sitio para evitar ensuciar la mesa y el jugo de naranja impecable en su haber. Tomaron asiento en silencio; Neji a la cabeza y los niños empezaron a comer. Himawari los observó a todos con la mirada en el plato, incluso a Boruto.

— Tío Neji ha tenido muchas misiones. —inició con una voz dulce y segura que a todos llamó la atención. — ¡Salvó a mi mami y a mi papi! —dijo emocionada, pero Neji seguía masticando con normalidad.

— ¿Salvó al Hokage, Neji-san? —indagó Sarada.

— ¡Claro que sí, Sarada, en serio! —gritó Boruto con energía.

— No lo salvé a él. Protegía a su madre. —dijo sin mirar a los pequeños.

— _Salvó al Hokage y a su esposa._ —murmuraron los niños.

— No era el Hokage en ese entonces. Naruto era un amigo, como lo son ustedes ahora. —Los niños sintieron un empujoncito por el alago. Boruto miró a su hermana y supo qué era lo que quería hacer y sonrieron en complicidad.

— ¡Tío Neji también fue a una misión para rescatar el Kazekage! —añadió emocionada Himawari y los niños, junto a Boruto, no tardaron en atosigarlo de preguntas sobre las misiones y cómo los había salvado a ambos, si también había salvado a otros Kages y demás cosas que pusieron al genio Hyuga de una forma incómoda muy suave, pero nunca antes apreciada por Boruto o Himawari.

Antes de detenerlos el timbre sonó con un toque de prisa.

— ¿Ya se van? —expresó con tristeza Himawari mientras Mirai se disculpaba y agradecía por décima vez a Neji su tiempo.

— Le diré a mi mamá que me deje venir el siguiente fin de semana. —indicó Sarada.

— ¡Yo sí vendré! —anunció Chouchou— Porque hoy no estuve. —Sarada sonrió incómoda mientras Hima daba pequeños saltitos.

— Mi mamá me vendrá a buscar a las seis. —dijo Lee mientras daba puñetes al aire como práctica.

— Ten Himawari. —Inojin se acercó con una de sus hojas en la mano, la pequeña la tomó y sonrió con gratitud mientras Boruto, Sarada y Chouchou espiaban desde atrás. — Es un recuerdo de este día.

— ¡Gracias, Inojin-kun!

— Mi cara no es tan delagada. —preguntó Chouchou mientras metía papitas en su boca.

— ¡Jajaja! Shikadai salió dormido en el dibujo. —se burló Boruto y Lee se acercó para ver la hoja en las manitos de Hima.

— ¡Está genial! —dijo Sarada muy impresionada de su estilo infantil y detallado.

— Niños, nos vamos. —dijo Mirai y todos se despidieron con alegría y a su manera.

Cuando los tres niños y el adulto entraron a la sala, se toparon con un quinto invitado aún en la sala jugando Scrabble.

— _¡YEY!_ ¡Mitsuki-kun se quedó a jugar! —Hima corrió a la sala y se sentó a su lado para practicar lo poco que había aprendido por su cuenta en lo que respectaba a lenguaje, Lee los siguió y Neji junto a Boruto se miraron de perfil con la misma chispa de disgusto. Neji tomó un libro de la estantería y Boruto se sentó entre su dulce hermana y su amigo Mitsuki para unirse al juego.

.

— Muchas gracias, Neji-san.

— Nos vemos mañana, Boruto. Adiós, pequeña Himawari.

Ya con el sol a menos de unos minutos para ocultarse por completo, la señora Lee fue por Metal-kun después de un largo día de trabajo en el puesto de comida que manejaba en el mercado. Ella había ayudado a la pobre de Mirai para que encontrara a Chouchou, quien deambulaba con unas fundas de papas en las manos sin temor alguno en su rostro infantil y regordete. Mirai explicó la situación a la señora Lee y regresaron en la hora prometida a la casa Uzumaki.

Luego de una merienda de cereales y yogurt, una película de ninjas con habilidades extrañas y la veinteava vez de contar que no había salvado a ningún kage, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

— ¡MAMI, PAPI! —Hima se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto y lo estrujó con fuerza, mientras Boruto abrazaba a su mama y aceptaba con timidez un besito en la frente.

— ¿Qué tal se portaron, niños? —preguntó Naruto mientras revolvía los cabellos de su hijo y este se apartaba con agrado y molestia.

— ¡Hoy entrené con tío Neji! —dijo Hima— ¡Y jugué _escarbel_ con Mitsuki-kun!

— ¡Se dice _Scrabbel_! —expresó Boruto molesto y cruzándose de brazos— ¡Y no sólo estuvo Mituski aquí, Himawari! —la forma en que dijo el nombre de su hermana sonaba disgustado. Hinata y Naruto se miraron anonadados por un segundo antes de buscar respuestas en Neji.

.

Después de escuchar la versión de su hijo e hija sobre el fin de semana, Hinata los envió a dormir con sus respectivos cariñitos. Luego regresó a la sala con un poco de té para su primo, su esposo y ella, pues Neji quería hablar con ellos de un tema muy importante del cual se había enterado hoy (Neji no dio detalles sobre lo acontecido horas atrás).

— Es respecto a las pesadillas, Hinata-sama. —expresó sereno pues sabía que el tema era delicado para ella. Naruto sostuvo la mano de su esposa para darle apoyo sin dejar de mirar a Neji.— Hoy Himawari me contó con una exactitud increíble el campo de batalla de la Cuarta Guerra, y con ello mi fallecimiento; tal como tú lo has contado a Inoichi.

Naruto y Hinata no pudieron contener un susurro corto en su pecho mientras sus manos se apretaban al mismo tiempo por el temor.

— Estoy seguro que tú no le has contado nada, y en los libros de historia no se describe a detalle o sucedido; sin embargo me alteró un poco saber que ella tiene el mismo sueño que tú. —Neji lo miro al rubio mientras este abrazaba a su esposa con sus ojos humedecidos.

— ¿Por qué ella no lo contó antes? —preguntó Naruto un tanto preocupado y desconcertado.

— Me dijo que no quería molestarlos, ya que ustedes tienen mucho en mente: ser el Hokage y las pesadillas. —expresó mirándolos al mencionarlo.— Himawari posee una madurez e inocencia única. No la había visto tan segura y triste al contármelo. Pienso que habrá que llevarla con Inoichi para que averigüe el origen.

— Si es que existe uno. —dijo Naruto mientras Hinata se apartaba con calma. Neji liberó el aire de sus pulmones con delicadeza mientras observaba a su prima.

.

Un beso a su esposo y a su hijo, salieron de la casa rumbo a la academia y al trabajo; no sin antes cruzar miradas entre ellos por el tema que debía llevar a cabo Hinata con Himawari.

Llegaron al hospital y en la recepción se encontraron con Sakura. Se saludaron como de costumbre y Hinata le explicó con simplicidad su actual visita. Sakura no tardó en demostrar asombro y preocupación, pero lo eliminó antes de que Himawari se diera cuenta. Después de charlar un poco sobre Sarada y Boruto en su primer año en la academia, Ino apareció de un pasillo con una tabla de apuntes y la llevó al consultorio.

— Mami, Sarada-san me dijo que le pediría permiso a su mama para que vaya a la casa el otro domingo. —dijo con una sonrisa de emoción como toda niña de cinco años, Hinata sonrió con dulzura al igual que Ino e ingresaron al cuarto. Ino sentó a Himawari sobre una camilla y le dio un brebaje para que conciliara el sueño. Hinata permaneció a su lado hasta que la niña quedó dormida por completo.

.

La puerta se abrió pocos minutos después de media noche. Naruto colgó la capa y estiró el cuello mientras apagaba la luz de la entrada; Hinata siempre hacía aquello para que supiera que lo esperaba en la alcoba, dormida quizá. Pero cuando entró a la habitación después de mirar a sus hijos dormidos en sus respectivos cuartos, Hinata estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Hinata? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla por los hombros.

— Hoy llevé a Hima al médico, la revisó Ino-san.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— Ino-san me dijo que, bueno, es una teoría nueva, pero es posible que los sueños que tengo, los que tiene nuestra bebé, se deben a residuos de chakra en el espacio. Es algo así como memorias entrelazadas de vidas paralelas.

— ¿Vidas paralelas? —expresó confundido.

— Existe un estudio, según me explicó Ino-san, que dice que nosotros tenemos varios _'otro yo'_ , que vive decisiones que no tomamos. Ino-san me dijo que en la Cuarta Guerra existía una gran cantidad de memorias de chakra que se dispersaron y ahora han regresado a mí porque no superaba la herida que recibió nii-san al intentar protegernos... Como me sentía culpable por ello, mi mente asimiló las memorias de una Hinata que sí perdió a Neji en la Cuarta Guerra.

Naruto permanecía callado y cálido. Acariciaba su cabello corto y lacio con dulzura.

— Ino-san también me explicó que Himawari, por preocuparse por mí, abrió su mente a esas redes de chakra y asimiló no sólo las memorias de aquella Hinata en la Guerra, sino de otras personas en otras épocas de tiempo.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su esposa en silencio esperando explicaciones.

— Nuestras bebé no sólo recuerda la muerte de Nii-san. Ella dijo hoy que Inoichi-san, Shikaku-san y otros miembros fallecieron por un ataque del Juubi.

— Pero yo desvié ese ataque. —expresó casi sin aliento. Hinata bajó la mirada.

— Ino-san e Inoichi-san me dijeron que esas pesadillas pasaran con el tiempo, porque ella no es la dueña de esas memorias, pero yo debo aceptar que no fue culpa mía el que Neji-niisan se lastimara en la Guerra para poder dormir tranquila.

— Cariño... —expresó Naruto con amor y comprensión— Que Neji sobreviviera en esta vida debe ser un regalo para ambos. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no quedaron secuelas de aquel ataque y que Neji no guarda ningún resentimiento por ello... ¡Es Neji después de todo!

— Yo lo sé.

— ¡Bien! —sonrió de manera zorruna— Si cada noche, antes de dormir, ocupas tu mente en algo que no sean las pesadillas, seguro lo olvidarás pronto.

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun! —expresó nerviosa y levemente sonrojada por la sugerencia de su esposo.

— ¿Qué? —expresó muy confundido— ¿Leer o tejer no te serviría para mantener la mente ocupada? —Hinata abrió los labios levemente avergonzada por su pensar erróneo y apartó la vista mientras Naruto reían de manera masculina y queda para no despertar a los niños. — Parece que _alguien_ pensaba en algo que no era leer o tejer... ¿verdad? —sugirió con una voz más ronca en murmullo junto a la oreja de su esposa, quien no tardó en sonrojar aún más; Naruto sonrió de forma traviesa.

— ¡Naruto-kun, b-basta! —se cubrió bajo las sábanas mientras Naruto se acostaba a un costado de ella de manera infantil, acompañado de un gran bostezo.

— ¡Perdón, perdón, de verás! —acarició su espalda con dulzura y ella salió de su escondite. — Te prometo que con un beso y un abrazo mío antes de dormir, desaparecerán esas pesadillas y querrás hacer algo más que _leer_ o _tejer_ conmigo, cariño.

Sonrojada una vez más, volvió a ocultarse bajo la sábana y Naruto la abrazó con fuerza mientras el silencio y la luz de la luna los envolvía y arrullaba poco a poco. Hinata descubrió su cabeza y quedó frente a su esposo, quien seguía aferrado a su fino y cálido cuerpo.

— _¿No vas a... a darme mi beso?_ —preguntó con una dulzura que no veía desde que eran jóvenes, lo que lo sonrojó como nunca.

Se acercó a ella con los ojos cerrados y sus labios se unieron con delicadeza y amor por un breve momento. Se apartaron lo suficiente como para que sus frentes siguieran juntas, sonrieron sin mirarse y permanecieron así por un largo y hermoso lapso en el que ambos se quedaron dormidos por las actividades que realizaban a diario.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Querida **Jazy015**... ¡FELIZ REGALO DE CUMPLE... digo... DE NAVIDAD! :D_

 _Te juro que tenía planeado algo totalmente diferente, pero no sabía como llevarlo a cabo en tan poco —resulta que tuve como un par de días para terminarlo porque estaba ahogada en actividades del trabajo—, pero lo logré. ¡LO LOGRÉ! *llora de felicidad* Por un momento creí que no lo lograría. :'D_

 _Espero que te agrade, porque siento que me salí un poco de lo que realmente querías, pero era muy complicado hacer tus pedidos ya que no he trabajado con los personajes que pedías. Pero sí tenía ganas de hacer un fic con los niños Uzumaki y el difunto tío Neji (según yo más fácil que Jiraiya, el cual no quería tocar o me pondría a llorar)._

 _No dudes en decirme si me fui por lo OoC, incluso críticas constructivas... no me quejo. Me sirven para mejorar. :D Pienso que la historia da para una segunda parte, pero por ahora no se me ocurre nada. :/ Aunque no pierdas la esperanza de ello... xD_

* * *

 _PD: Deseo FELIZ NAVIDAD no sólo a mi amiga secreta —ya no tan secreta ho-ho-ho— sino a todos y todas quienes leean este fic. :D_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel de regalo... *|:3_**


End file.
